macktyzonn fobidden love
by eddie280392
Summary: Being gay is shamed on tyzonns home planet but he is in love with mack and vice versa. tyzonn feels the need to punish himself every time he thinks of mack, can the others help him see gay isn't wrong? M/M PAIRING mack/tyzonn
1. Chapter 1

Mack and Tyzonn: Forbidden love

Mack and Tyzonn: Forbidden love?

Tyzonn was in the garden that belonged to the Hartford family, he seemed to find himself there a lot, he was once again thinking, the others were all inside. 'I am so dead if the others back on my home planet find out, I'm dead in a literal sense.' He groaned and ran a hand through his hair. Tyzonn was in love with Mack but being gay was shamed on his planet, the penalty was death by hanging. However gay children had been taught that when they have a 'gay thought' they could teach themselves to be straight or normal. They simply had to cut themselves on the wrist to cause pain and there mind would eventually learn that no 'gay thoughts' meant no pain and they would become normal. Tyzonn had also been taught this, and was having to do it more frequently when he was around Mack. 'I remember when I first saw Mack, he trusted me even though I didn't trust myself. I love him for that and he is so good looking, I'm surprised he's single. Oh shit bad thoughts bad mecurian, bad mecurian.' He got up and walked around the garden casually before reaching his destination of behind a bush where no one could see him. He sat down and pulled a knife out of his pocket, and took it in his right hand; he held his left wrist open to attack. Tyzonn brought the knife down and swiped across his wrist that then bled. Tyzonn did nothing to stem the flow of blood. As Tyzonn watched the blood circle his arm he heard someone coming and he quickly pulled his sleeve back down and put the knife back in his pocket when Dax found him. He hid his arm because even though the scars were hidden he hadn't cleaned up the blood and it was, most likely going to show through his sleeve.

"Hey Ty, what you doing?" Dax asked in his usual bubbly voice, "Nothing really just relaxing and learning a lesson." He glanced at his wrist, "Oh ok well we need you down at base." Dax got up and Tyzonn followed then Dax noticed the red sleeve, "What happened? You're bleeding." Tyzonn hid his arm, "Its nothing just pricked on a bush." They ran to the base where the others were waiting for them, "Sorry we're late guys." Ty said when they got there, as Ronnie filled them in Andrew looked at Tyzonn's red sleeve and said nothing for the time being, when Ronnie had finished explaining, Andrew said. "Go rangers and remember keep your attacks aerial when possible. Tyzonn can I talk to you for a minute." The others left and Tyzonn waited for Andrew to speak. "Spencer could you fetch me a sandwich?" Once Spencer had left Andrew began his real talk, "Tyzonn why are you doing this?" Tyzonn gave him a blank look, so Andrew pointed at his red sleeve, "Oh that, I cut myself on a thorn." Tyzonn replied lying through his teeth, "We both know that's not true." Tyzonn sighed he really didn't want to talk this over with him, "With all due respect Mr. Hartford my team needs me." and Tyzonn left without waiting for a reply.

When the team got back Tyzonn avoided Andrew and Mack as much as possible he really didn't want to cut again. Mack on the other hand loved Tyzonn back but he wasn't as afraid of it, he wasn't going to announce it but if he got the feeling Tyzonn liked him back he wouldn't be afraid to ask him out. After the fight Tyzonn pretty much fled and Mack followed he was determined to get to the bottom of the sexy assed rangers disappearances. Tyzonn stopped after about two minutes, "Mack could you please stop following me." Mack turned to him, "But Ty where are you going? I care about you, ya know." Tyzonn's eyes widened, "No you can't because then I will and then, but if that, I mean you can't, I mean I can't, I mean we can't, I mean grrrrr I don't know what I mean." Mack became concerned, "Ty take it easy, calm down." Mack walked up to Tyzonn and hugged him in reassurance, Tyzonn tensed up at the contact of another male but he couldn't help melting into it and hugging back.

Tyzonn forgot about his teachings for a minute and let himself be hugged by some one of the same sex, Mack pulled back slightly and kissed Tyzonn and Tyzonn closed his eyes kissing back, it was then that the teachings returned. Tyzonn pulled back. "Mack what are we doing? I can't believe we did that or I did that or oh I don't know. Oh my god I have to be punished." Tyzonn ran off dragging the knife out of his pocket as he went not caring if Mack saw, Mack was left standing there thinking 'What the fuck?' Mack ran after Tyzonn and saw him as he slipped behind the same bush as earlier, Tyzonn cut and cut leaving three more bands of pain and blood to circle his arm, but he didn't hear Mack coming.

Mack soundlessly went behind the bush. "Tyzonn what the hell?" Tyzonn who was sat down just stared and didn't answer, "Ty? Why did you do this?" Ty sighed, "Because it's the way we teach our minds." "Teach them what?" "I was wrong and out of line and I apologise for that, on my planet I would be dead by now. Being gay is the worst crime you can commit on my planet and as such if you are caught you are sentenced to death by hanging. However to give gay children a chance we were told that if we had a 'gay thought' or did something wrong, this is what we did then eventually it would imprint in our minds that gaypain." Mack sat down next to him, "No offence Ty but that's bullshit, if you're gay then you're gay there's nothing you can do about it." Ty reeled back "No I have to be normal." And Tyzonn ran.


	2. Chapter 2

Mack and Tyzonn: Forbidden love pt 2

Mack and Tyzonn: Forbidden love pt 2

"Dad, dad! Tyzonn's gone. I don't know where we have to find him." Mack said gasping for air, Will, Ronnie, Rose, Dax, Andrew and now Mack were in the base, "Wait, wait what do you mean gone?" Will asked taking a step forward, "I mean exactly that, gone he ran off we have to find him." "And we are going to, Will and Ronnie you check in town. Rose and Dax you check more local places, Mack and I will try scanning for his morpher signal but he may have turned it off." They all left and Andrew started the scan. "Dad we will find him right?" Mack asked uncertain, "Yes we will find him but do you want to tell me why he ran off in the first place?" Andrew said, Mack sighed.

"Ronnie do you see him anywhere?" Ronnie kept looking, "No you?" Will gave one last glance, "Me neither." Dax and Rose weren't having any luck either, "Dax this is hopeless we're never going to find him in all of these people." Dax thought for a moment, "He isn't here." "And how do you know that?" "Well if I was running then I would want to be as far away from people as possible, not in a busy place like here." They all went a searched elsewhere.

"Dad he flipped I mean after the fight he just kinda ran so I followed him and he asked me why I was following him and I said because I wanted to know where he was disappearing to. We talked and then he got really stressed so I hugged him, anyway so he was fine then he was saying he needed to punish himself, and ran behind a bush. I followed him and found him cutting himself I asked him why he was doing it and he said because on his planet being gay is the worst crime you can commit and they are hung. So children on there planet are taught that cutting is a good way of teaching your mind gay is bad, so then I said it wasn't bad and you can't change who you are. Then he flipped saying he had to be normal and ran." Andrew listened with interest then the computer beeped, I've got a lock on his morpher, he's in Ireland." Mack went to leave then said, "Don't tell the others yet if I need help I'll call but he's probably too freaked out already." Andrew nodded as Mack left.

Mack arrived in Ireland and grabbed his morpher and followed the tracking signal, eventually he found Tyzonn and he slowly walked up to him so that he didn't scare him even more. "Ty?" he said quietly, Tyzonn turned to face him, "Mack, what are you doing here?" "Looking for you, listen I'm sorry I freaked you out earlier, I shouldn't have kissed you, I'm sorry. I thought that was what you wanted." Mack said taking baby steps towards Tyzonn, "It is or was or could be or shouldn't be or something. Look I don't blame you; I mean you didn't know my home planet customs. I shouldn't have run off." Tyzonn looked at the ground. Mack walked over to him and sat on a rock beside him, "Look Ty, earth customs are a lot different, gay isn't a big deal here, it used to be but not anymore. You will get the odd person who will make a comment but you won't be killed for it. Most people are supportive, my dad is, he knows I'm gay, and he doesn't treat me any different to how he used to." Tyzonn looked up at Mack then replied, "Yes I understand but I don't live on earth, this isn't my home, this is like business then when this is over I will still have to go back and they will know what I have done." "Come on, come back to my house and we'll talk it over there, and we could also call off the search party." He said chuckling.

Mack and Tyzonn arrived back at the base, "Dad? We're back. You can call the team." Andrew appeared around the corner, "Ty, good to have you back." Tyzonn smiled as Andrew went to call of the other rangers. Mack and Tyzonn went out to the garden to talk, "I'm sorry I freaked when you told me you cared about me." Mack who was sat next to Tyzonn replied, "It's ok, I understand why you did it, but you should erm consider staying on earth, you know once the mission is over." Mack was then thinking, 'Why am I so nervous I've never been nervous around people.' "That's a really tempting offer considering how accepting your planet is but I know nothing about earth customs and I have nowhere to stay." Mack thought for a moment. "Wait right here for a minute." Tyzonn shrugged but agreed.

"Mack ran as fast as he could to find his father, "Dad can I speak to you for a minute?" "Sure erm rangers keep searching for moltor he has to be there somewhere, I'll be right back." He left with Mack to another room which was empty, "Dad after the mission is over…" "Mack that's a long way off, why are you making plans already?" "Just hear me out ok, after the mission is over, could Tyzonn live with us?" Andrew thought for a moment, "But what about his home, he lives on a totally different planet." "Dad he doesn't want to go back, he likes earth and wants to stay but can't because he knows nothing about earth customs and has nowhere to stay, please dad." "Well of course he is welcome to stay, I mean we have plenty of spare rooms but just make sure he has thought it through properly ok" "Ok thanks dad." Mack hugged him before running off again.

"Ty." Tyzonn looked back over his shoulder to see Mack running back, "Oh hi Mack, what was that all about?" Mack smiled, "Well if I said I had found you somewhere on earth to live, would you stay?" Tyzonn beamed, "Yes." Mack grinned, "Good because you now live with us." Tyzonn's smile faltered, "Wait what? No I couldn't do that, you guys have been awesome to me already I couldn't." Mack tried to reassure him, "Ty I asked dad, I didn't pester or pressure I merely asked and he said yes but you have to make sure you want to be on earth instead of your home planet." Tyzonn thought for a moment, "Yes I defiantly want to be on earth." "Then welcome to the family." Tyzonn smiled, 'family' he liked that word, it was full of hope and love. Overwhelmed by the fact he was part of a loving family Tyzonn brought a hand to Mack's cheek and kissed Mack. It was short and sweet, only just more than a peck but it said so much. Mack leaned over to capture the other ranger's lips properly but this time Tyzonn didn't resist, not even for a second. Once Mack and broken the kiss off, Tyzonn pulled him into a hug, "Thank you so much, I don't know how I will ever repay you for your kindness." He whispered in Mack's ear, "No problem, you live with us now, but erm will you be my boyfriend?" Tyzonn smiled, 2If you father doesn't mind then yes."

Mack and Tyzonn went to find Andrew and they found him in his office. "Hey Mack, Ty." Tyzonn walked up to him, "Thank you so much sir for letting me stay here once the mission is over." "Hey it is my pleasure and call me Andrew or dad whichever." He said chuckling, Mack walked up so he was level with Tyzonn, "Dad there's something you should know, me and Ty are dating, I hope you don't mind." Andrew smiled, "No I don't mind one bit, now I can officially say welcome to the family Tyzonn Hartford." "Hartford? We aren't married." Tyzonn said. Mack explained, "Yeah but whilst you're dating me and Living here it only seems right that you take on the family name, I hope you don't mind." Tyzonn smiled, "No it would be an honour, again thank you, dad." he turned to Mack and hugged him, Andrew just watched as his family grew.

The end.


End file.
